Sweeter than Forbidden Fruit
by Yaoifangirl128
Summary: Some sweet and sexy time between my two favorite demons.


**Okay so recently I finished watching The Devil is a Part-timer and I fell in love with it. And being the yaoi fan girl that I am I started shipping characters after the first episode. And this is what I came up with please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Devil is a Part-timer.**

 **Note: I will be using Alciel instead of Shiro Ashiya and Satan Jacob/Jacob instead of Sadao Maou. Mostly because I like them better and I feel they would use their real names when alone.**

* * *

Alciel sighed as he lay on the floor of the apartment he shared with his lord. Said lord was curled up next to him. His head on the blondes chest and arms wrapped around his torso. They both lay naked beneath both their blankets. Alciel's hand rubbed up and down the demon kings back while the other rested under his head to cushion it from the hard floor.

This was not the first time they had ended up like this, whether in their world or this. Alciel could not really say when he had fallen in love with his king, but he did remember the first time they met, when he pledged loyalty to Satan Jacob to follow him anywhere, and when they had first kissed. Then that first night. That first wonderful, sensual, passion driven night. As one body moved against the other. Hands roamed unmapped skin.

He had taken his lord that night. He, Alciel, had claimed the Lord of darkness himself. He was the one to bring about sounds no one else had heard. The have him beg for release, to be touched, to be loved. Alciel had seen a side of his king no one else had seen. To see him so filled with desire and at his mercy. So unguarded. So small. While others only knew him as the Dark King to be feared by all. Destruction following him everywhere. He saw someone else. He came to know a different person that night, one who he alone could call Jacob. One he was so glad to love and be-

Alciel shook his head, he could feel his face heating up. Not only at the hopelessly romantic thoughts he was having but also at the memories of that first night. He didn't need to look down to know he was getting excited. The blond felt person in question shift slightly and his hand went further down his body. Alciel stiffened when his hand came close to his hardening shaft. But calmed down when he stopped moving.

Alciel let out a sigh of relief. Only to breath it back in when a hand firmly gripped him.

"What were you thinking about to get this?" Satan Jacob asked. He began to run his hand slowly up and down the blondes now very hard member. "Care to share?"

Alciel let out a hiss at the dark haired mans torturous actions. He managed to choke out most of his words. "I was...remembering..um...the night we...first...-"

"So that got you this excited." The demon chuckled. He raised his head to look at his follower and lover. "What do you remember the most?"

Alciel tried to answer but his lords motion had quickened making it hard to think straight. "You...calling my...name!"

Suddenly the movement stopped and the hand was removed. Alciel let out a whimper at the loss but surprised to feel Satan Jacob climbing over him. The demon king leaned down folding his hand on the blonde chest then resting his head atop them. He gave Alciel a fond look smirking.

"I remember that night very well."

Alciel smiled back."And what do you remember most, Jacob?"

Jacob sat up, Alciel placed his hands on the others hips and ran them over the smooth skin. Taking note of the many red marks now covering his pale skin.

"Your touch." He sighed.

"And?"

Alciel pulled the man further up his chest, his half hard cock now lay before him. He gently blew on the tip watching as it twitch and hearing Satan Jacob let out a gasp, taking a little pay back for his lords earlier actions.

"Alciel..." Came a breathless cry.

"What else do you recall?" He asked again. This time taking his tough and slowly licking up the shaft

"Kisses!" The demon king cried jerking slightly. "You kissing me."

"What of it?"

"You kissed every part of me and then-Ah!" Satan Jacob did not get to finish as Alciel took him completely into his mouth.

"Hmm." Alciel hummed as he moved his mouth up and down his lords now leaking member. The vibrations causing the demon king to cry out and arch in pleasure.

Satan tried to move further into the hot wet cavern but Alciel hooked his arms under his legs and gripped his hips keeping him in place.

Sweet high pitched gasps and groans filled the generals ears as he sucked more of his lords cock into his mouth. He moved one of his hands to the kings ass and worked his way to his puckered hole. It was still wet and loose from what they had done earlier that night. The inside still slick with cum and twitching with desire. Right away he managed to work two fingers in with no trouble at all.

Satan Jacob jerked as he felt the fingers enter him, arching his back and crying out at the sheer volume of pleasure he felt. He fell forward leaning over his generals head as he was sucked and fingered. Those cursed fingers not deep enough to hit that spot but still they rubbed him in the right way. He tried to grip something but found nothing. His nails clawed at the floor as he felt the familiar coil in his gut. It grew tighter and tighter.

"AH!" Satan Jacob cried as he shot everything he had into that sinful mouth. Alciel swallowed all his lord had to offer. As he did every time. Giving another hard final suck he released the now limp shaft with a wet pop and removed his fingers.

Satan still leaned over him breathing hard and shaking. Sweat now covered his body and tears pricked the corners of his eyes. Alciel moved them to were he was now sitting up and Satan was straddling his lap.

"And?" The demon general asked, wanting to here what the dark haired man was going to say before, cupping his face. Satan looked up at him with half lid eyes. Taking a breathe he answered.

" _ **You said you loved me."**_ Satan Jacob said switching to their native language. **_"You said it every time you kissed me."_**

Alciel smiled fondly. He leaned down and brushed his nose against his lovers. _**"And I do. I love you."**_ He answered back before placing his lips over the others.

Satan moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around him. He could fee the others own hard cock rubbing against his backside. Satan Jacob broke the kiss, a sting of saliva hanging between them , and raised himself slightly. He positioned himself over the general's shaft and guided it to his entrance before sliding down on it. A loud, high pitched moan escaped past his lips as it slid in. Still so loose from doing it hours before and the fingering Alciel had just done, but the feeling of being filled again still so...sinful.

Alciel gave a quiet moan himself as he felt his lord surround him. No matter the number of times the connect like this, it was so exhilarating. Once Satan was completely seated on him he wasted no time in placing his hands on his hips and raising him up and bring him back down.

"AHH!" Cries sounded from the demon kings mouth as he was pounded into. Still so sensitive even hours later. He placed his hands on his lover shoulders gripping them hard and digging his nail into the flesh. His cock now hard again an bouncing between them.

Alciel leaned forward and latched onto one of his erect nipples. More cries of pleasure came. The demon general relished in the sounds he could evoke from his king. Sounds only he can conjure. And the taste. To be able to kiss, lick and just taste all over his body. He could honestly say it was his favorite flavor. A taste sweeter then any forbidden fruit.

" _ **Alciel! Please more!"**_ Satan Jacob begged, again in their native tongue. **_"Deeper! Faster, faster please."_**

" _ **What does my king wish for?"**_ Alciel whispered into his ear.

" _ **I need more, more please. Give me...deeper please!"**_

The blonde quickly pushed Satan back, earning a surprised gasp, putting him flat on his back on the floor, never removing himself from the other. Gripping the other hips he leaned down and, in a voice that sent shivers through out the other body, whispered:

" _ **Call my name."**_

Then he began to pound into the body below him. Cries of rapture filled the small apartment. Piercing the thin walls into the other apartments surrounding them. The neighbors, if they were not already, now surly awake and would give them grief for the noise in the morning. But at the moment neither cared. Not of the complaints sure to come or of the world around them.

" _ **Alciel! Alciel!"**_ Satan called his name like a mantra. **_"K-kiss please!"_**

Alciel wasted no time to grant this wish smashing his lips to the others. Satan Jacob buried his hands in the others hair, gripping the stands and pulling his lover as close as he could. Alciel could feel the nail bite into his scalp, the sharp tug as his hair was pulled, and he felt the deadly grip as Satan wound his legs around him. He moved to suck on the pale flesh of his lovers neck. All the pain. All the pleasure. He loved it all. He love the smiles, the touches, the quiet moments. He loved...

" _ **I love you."**_ He whispered into the demons ear.

He heard a soft gasp and then a sharp cry.

" _ **ALCIEL!"**_

He felt the man's inner walls squeeze him and the shudders that racked through the body below him as they reached their end. He could feel his own climax nearing.

" _ **AH! JACOB!"**_ Alciel let out his own cry as he shot deep inside the other.

The two froze for a moment, breathing heavy, as the air cooled their sweaty bodies. Satan's tight grip began to loosen and his limbs fell to the floor limp. Alciel pulled out, earning a small whimper from Satan, and lay down next to his lover. He looked at the dark hair man and saw tears running from hie eyes. He reached over and cupped his cheek. Satan Jacob turned to him and, placing his own hand over the others, smiled at him.

" _ **I love you too."**_

The blonde smiled back and leaned over to place a sweet kiss on his lips.

Ten minuets later the couple once again lay underneath their blankets. Silence filled the apartment again and Alciel was almost asleep when someone spoke up.

"The idiots in the rest of the building are gonna be on our asses tomorrow." Satan Jacob said having taken his place back on the blondes chest. "Complaining of noise."

"Agreed." Alciel huffed. "But I can honestly say the only person that's going to be on your ass is me."

To make his point Alciel slapped his hand over the demons ass and gripped it. Satan jumped and gave a soft moan. Then he started to giggle, then all out laugh. Alciel's own laughter followed. They finally calmed down again and finally fell asleep holding each other close.

* * *

 **Well there you have it. MY first fanfic for this fandom. I really liked this pairing but was sad to see a lack of fics. So I wrote my own, and I did it in less then a day. Funny while I was editing this I wondered what my family would think if they knew I just wrote a fanfic with Satan in it. Then I remembered there is a Bible section on this site and don't feel so bad. I REGRET NOTHING! LOL! So please review and tell me how you liked it.**


End file.
